That's Photographer
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Lee Hyunmin, seorang photographer cantik bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun, photographer tampan. Keduanya dipertemukan dan membuat keduanya dekat walau hanya baru 1 hari kenal. Hyunmin yang menyukai Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya. Dan Kyuhyun mengetahui apa yang perusahaan tidak ketahui tentang Hyunmin. Dan bagaimana jika ibu Kyuhyun menyuruhnya menikah dengan Hyunmin?/KyuMin/rated!M/RnR?/Thanks


"Dia yang akan menjadi partnermu dan membimbingmu karena kau masih baru di sini. Terima kasih sudah bersedia bergabung dengan kami, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," ucap seorang staff yang mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke salah satu ruangan di kantor barunya.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku menatap seseorang di depannya. "Ah, _ne_. Ngomong-ngomong, Siapa namanya, Jung-_ssi_?"

"Ah. Hyunmin. Lee Hyunmin namanya."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**That's Photographer**_

_**This story belongs to**_** Fujimoto Yumi, 2013**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin (Lee Hyunmin), **_**Super Junior and others**_

_**Are belongs to God, and themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Romance, Life, Drama, Friendship, Fluffy**_

_**Rating : Mature**_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Namanya adalah Lee Hyunmin.**

**Seorang photographer yang dipertemukan dengan Kyuhyun, photographer muda yang tampan.**

**Kyuhyun begitu terpesona melihat penampilannya, namun, saat itu juga ia dikejutkan akan sesuatu.**

**Sesuatu yang tidak diketahui orang-orang di kantor Hyunmin, dan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya.**

**Dan apa jadinya karena Hyunminlah Kyuhyun harus menjadi dirinya di SMA?**

**Dan harus menikah ketika ia ditangkap basah sedang **_**make out**_** dengan Hyunmin oleh ibunya?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BoysLove, OOC! Bad Story! Pervert!**_**Kyu, **_**Naughty**_**!Min, **_**Plotless**_**!**

_**A/N :**_

**Entah kenapa **_**ff**_** ini bisa jadi.**

**Gasuka jangan baca. Saya sudah memperingatkan Anda.**

**Berpikirlah sebelum mengambil tindakan.**

**Namun jika membacanya, harap tinggalkan komentar.**

**Terima kasih :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A **_**KyuMin **_**Fanfiction**_

_**That's Photographer**_

_By_** Fujimoto Yumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang _namja_ berjalan di bawah langit musim semi. Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambutnya membuatnya terlihat tampan. Kyuhyun, nama _namja_ itu melangkahkah kakinya dengan sebuah kamera DSLR yang menggantung di lehernya. Juga sebuah tas yang ia gendong di belakang tubuhnya. Namja itu tersenyum ketika sampai di tempat barunya bekerja.

Kyuhyun melangkah kakinya pelan memasuki pintu masuk itu. Dan seketika, ia disambut hangat seseorang. "Ah, pasti Anda yang bernama Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanya seseorang.

Kyuhyun yang tengah melihat sekitar pun terkaget. Kemudian membalasnya. "Ah, _ne_. Saya Kyuhyun."

"Ne, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Saya Jung Jaejoong. Mari saya antar ke ruangan Anda. Presdir Jung sudah memerintahkan saya langsung untuk membawa Anda ke tempat yang seharusnya." Ucap orang itu. Seorang _namja_ yang bernama Jung Jaejoong.

"Ah, _ne_. Baiklah. Terima kasih, Jung-_ssi_."

"Ya, jangan sungkan, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

Keduanya pun berjalan menyusuri perusahaan itu. Lumayan besar. Dan pastinya sukses. Karena perusahaan ini menerbitkan majalah ternama Korea, yaitu majalah _Classing star_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini ruangan Anda, kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," ucap Jaejoong. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Jung-_ssi_."

"Baik. Saya permisi."

Setelah Jaejoong meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun diam-diam masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Memperhatikan sosok menawan yang tengah memperintahkan model fotonya untuk berpose. Menghela napas sebentar, kemudian Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Seketika, semua pandangan mengarah padanya.

Dan sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya. Tunggu. "Ah, jadi kau yang bernama Kyuhyun?" ucap suara itu.

Kyuhyun berusaha mencari dan ternyata yang bertanya adalah seseorang yang sejak tadi Kyuhyun perhatikan. "Ah, _ne_. Aku Kyuhyun, mohon bimbingannya, _noona_," balas Kyuhyun kemudian membungkuk.

Sosok yang tengah Kyuhyun perhatikan itu mengisyaratkan kepada para modelnya untuk keluar. Ruangan Kyuhyun dan sosok itu memang di design sebagai ruang kantor sekaligus ruang pemotretan. Juga terdapat beberapa sofa dan dapur kecil. Karena itu adalah permintaan sosok bernama Hyunmin itu sendiri.

"Duduklah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_," ucap Hyunmin. Kyuhyun menurut dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun menurutinya dengan duduk di depan seniornya itu.

"Jadi kau yah, Cho Kyuhyun itu. Sudah tahu namaku, bukan?" ujar Hyunmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ah, ne, Hyunmin _noona_. Aku Kyuhyun, dan aku harap bantuan dari _noona_," balasnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Hal itu menimbulkan kekehan dari Hyunmin.

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku. _By the way_, apa yang ditawarkan perusahaan sehingga kau bersedia masuk sini? Atau kau memberi tawaran khusus? Kau tahu perusahaan ini menerbitkan majalah yang 'agak' juga, 'kan?"

"Ah, ya, _noona_. Aku mengajukan syarat kepada perusahaan jika mereka ingin aku masuk," balas Kyuhyun.

Hyunmin mengusap dagunya, lalu menopangnya. Menatap Kyuhyun intens membuat _namja_ itu menegang seketika. "Apa itu? Aku ingin tahu, hihi."

Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aaa…aku hanya mengajukan…bahwa aku tidak mau menangani pemrotetan dalam keadaan _naked_. Itu saja."

"Begitu. Lalu jika mereka masih memakai dalaman? Apa kau juga tidak mau?"

"Ya, _noona_. Aku tetap tidak mau."

"_Waeyo_?" seseorang di depan Kyuhyun itu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi lalu memangku satu kakinya, memperlihatkan paha mulus miliknya. Dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludah.

"Aaa…karena aku sudah berjanji pada ibuku. Bukan berarti aku menjadi _photographer_, aku boleh melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak aku lihat sebelum menikah."

"_Eoh_? Hm~ lalu bagaimana jika kau melanggarnya?" respon Hyunmin dan menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian di bibirnya.

_Namja_ di depannya justru menghela napas, dan Hyunmin dibuat penasaran. Sampai suara bass itu terdengar lagi. "Maka aku akan menikah saat itu juga."

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Pagi, Kyuhyun. Kau rajin sekali, hihi," sapa Hyunmin ketika masuk ke ruangannya. Di sana sudah ada Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk tenang di kursi kerjanya.

"Ya, aku membudayakan diri untuk tepat waktu, _noona_," balas Kyuhyun kemudian kembali fokus dengan kertas-kertas foto.

Hyunmin mendekati meja Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di mejanya, menyilangkan kakinya membuat Kyuhyun menahan napas. "Aaa…_n-noona_ apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hyunmin terkekeh lalu mengambil kertas foto itu. "Apa foto-foto ini lebih menarik daripada aku, huh?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu menggeleng. "Tidak tapi—"

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku. Kau kan seorang _photographer_, pasti sedikit tahu tentang _fashion_ kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan bajuku sekarang? Cantik tidak?" Hyunmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun sehingga kursi beroda itu mundur. Dan saat itu juga, Hyunmin turun dari meja Kyuhyun dengan berdiri lalu ber_pose_ yang menurut Kyuhyun…sangatlah _sexy_.

"Bagaimana, _eoh_?"

"C-cantik k-kok, _noona_…"

"Kau yakin, hm?" balas Hyunmin mendekati Kyuhyun lalu duduk di pangkuan _namja_ itu.

"Aaa…_noona_ apa yang kau…"

"Ssttt…diamlah, Kyu. Kau memang menarik jadi diam saja, _arra_?" ucap Hyunmin memotong kalimat Kyuhyun. Mengisyaratkan bibir tebal itu untuk diam, lalu Hyunmin menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya dengan _sexy_.

"Berhenti memanggilku, _noona_, Cho~"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terkaget. Apalagi ketika Hyunmin mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan di dadanya.

"Apa kau yakin ini dadaku?" tanya Hyunmin seraya menggerakkan tangan Kyuhyun, seolah memerasnya. Membuat dirinya sendiri mendesah. "Mmmh~"

"_Noona_—kau…apa yang…?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak polos, kok~"

"Tapi jangan bangunkan sisi _evil_…"

"Itulah yang aku ingin lakukan, Cho~" balas Hyunmin seraya menyeringai. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Kau memang menarik. Dan aku terus berpikir tentang _photographer_ muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun semalaman penuh. Benar-benar bodoh, bukan?"

Hyunmin menggerakkan jari telunjuknya di hidung Kyuhyun, lalu turun ke bibir _namja_ itu kemudian terus sampai ke dada _photographer_ muda itu.

"Hyunmin _noona_…"

"Sssttt…sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku _noona_, bukan?" potong Hyunmin. Menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan di pinggangnya. Ia sendiri mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Aku menyukaimu, Cho."

"_Eoh_?"

"Dan kau harus tahu sesuatu yang tidak semua orang tahu tentangku di perusahaan ini~"

Kyuhyun tidak berkedip ketika wajah cantik sosok di depannya berada begitu dengan wajahnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan. Terlalu terkejut.

'Sret'

Hyunmin menurunkan kedua sisi baju bagian bahunya, sehingga terlihatlah apa yang ia ia tutupi. Ia memang memakai bra, tetapi ada hal lain, seperti…busa?

"_Eoh_?" Kyuhyun berseru ketika Hyunmin mengeluarkan busa itu dan membuangnya.

"Namaku Sungmin, bukan Hyunmin, lagipula aku…" Hyunmin berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. Kemudian mendesah pelan sebelum melanjutkan. "…seorang _namja_. Dan aku tertarik padamu, begitu juga kau, bukan?"

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Emmh~" desah seseorang di ruangan itu. Sosok itu duduk di atas pangkuan _namja_ tampan yang masih berusaha mencerna semua yang terjadi. Tunggu. Ia memang mengagumi sosok ini, menyukainya malah. Sangat. Tidak peduli walau dia seorang namja, bukan?

"Ooh~" sosok di depannya hanya mendesah mendapat perlakuan dari tangan namja tampan itu. Seseorang yang bernama asli Sungmin dan lebih dikenal sebagai Hyunmin itu menarik wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum sebelum keduanya larut di dalam sebuah ciuman panjang yang mendomanisi.

"Eumh~ Ah~" erangnya saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Kyuhhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sungmin. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Sungmin semakin mendesah.

Dan hei? Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa seperti ini?

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Flashback**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Mwo_? _Noona_ seorang nam—"

"Sstt~ kalau kau teriak awas saja," potong Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk masih menatap namja di depannya. Ia tidak percaya. Oh Tuhan.

"_Arraseo_," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian memperhatikan namja yang masih duduk di pangkuannya.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu, _eoh_?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tertarik pada Cho Kyuhyun. Lalu jika Cho Kyuhyun ketahuan sedang ada dalam keadaan seperti ini bersamaku apa ia akan langsung disuruh menikah, hm?"

"Hahaha siapa yang akan melihat? Ini masih terlalu pagi, _hyung_."

"_Hyung_?" bingung Sungmin, namun kemudian tersenyum. "Boleh. Tapi hanya jika aku sedang menjadi Sungmin dan…"

"Aku mengerti, _noona_~"

"Ya!"

"Hahaha…"

"Jadi…"

"Hm," balas Kyuhyun ambigu namun ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah _namja_ itu. Menciumnya. Mungkin lebih. _Make out_. Hanya itu _may be._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Flashback End**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Hm~ Aaah~" desah Sungmin lagi ketika tangan itu bergerak semakin cepat di bawah sana. Memang terlalu cepat. Mengingat mereka baru bertemu kemarin. Namun semalaman mencari tahu tentang Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yakin. Ia memang sudah jatuh pada _namja_ ini.

'Tok tok tok'

"Hyunmin-_ssi_, Kyuhyun—_ssi_—" seketika suara itu tertahan. Terpaku dengan mata terkaget melihat kedua orang yang memang partner kerja ini dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang tidak bagus.

"Aa…maafkan aku, Hyunmin-_ssi_, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kalau begitu aku keluar. Permisi…"

'Blam'

"Ooooh~" desah Sungmin aka Hyunmin panjang ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Menatap sambil menyeringai ke arah seniornya.

"_See_? Ada yang melihat kita. Jadi kau siap menikah denganku, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil menyeringai juga. "Siapa takut :p"

"!" dan Kyuhyun memang cukup terkejut. Namun hanya tersenyum.

'_Great_! Aku jadi orang bodoh dan harus jadi Kyuhyun yang liar lagi karena orang ini. Bagus sekali. Ckckck.'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Hyunmin ada di ruang rapat sekarang. Hari ini mereka tengah berada satu ruangan dengan atasan mereka. Membicarakan tentang tema majalah bulanan yang akan terbit. Namun nyatanya apa yang mereka lakukan?

Kyuhyun bahkan berdecak dalam hati, betapa nakalnya seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang. Walau hanya senggolan kaki ke kaki miliknya, tentu saja Kyuhyun malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi ketika tangan itu merambat ke pahanya.

"Hyu—"

"_Noona_, Kyu~" potong Hyunmin dan menekankan kata noona pada kata-katanya.

"_Ne_, tapi—"

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun-_ssi_? Bukan hal sulit, kan?" tanya Yunho, presdir mereka.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun yang memang sedang tidak fokus hanya bisa terkaget ketika sang _boss_ menyebut namanya. "Maaf, tadi Anda bilang apa, presdir?"

"Haha, kau ini. Aku hanya ingin kau dan Hyunmin yang mengatasi semua pemotretan majalah bulanan kita kali ini, oke? Temanya tidak dewasa. Namun agak. Kau keberatan jika para model hanya mengenakan baju atasan? Dan tentunya dengan dalaman mereka. Atau beberapa pakaian _sexy_?"

"Masih tertutup, kan? Aku oke-oke saja."

"Baik! Bagaimana, Hyunmin _noona_?"

Hyunmin yang sedari tadi memutar jarinya di paha Kyuhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya. "Kalau Kyuhyun mau, aku mau saja."

"Baik! Rapat berakhir! Terima kasih."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Wah, wah~ yang setelah ini akan melihat _yeoja-yeoja_ cantik~" goda Hyunmin aka Sungmin ketika mereka sampai di ruangannya.

Sungmin bersosok Hyunmin ini langsung duduk di kursinya lalu mulai membuka majalah yang ada di mejanya. Tanpa sadar bahwa _namja_ di sebrang mejanya telah berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

"Kau cemburu, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencondongkan wajahnya. Oke, mungkin setelah ini Kyuhyun akan benar-benar dipaksa menikah oleh ibunya. Namun apa yang dikhawatirkan, toh Sungmin sudah mau-mau saja.

"Cemburu? Yang benar saja, Cho~ memangnya aku ini sia—"

"_Noona_ kekasihku sekarang, _arraseo_?" ucap Kyuhyun mutlak sambil menyeringai. Sungmin yang sebelumnya terkejut langsung terkekeh.

"_Arraseo_, tuan ChoKyu~"

"Hn. Bagus."

"Huh?" Sungmin mendengus. Kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang langsung membalikkan badan, menopangkan sedikit bagian bokongnya di atas meja kerja Sungmin.

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di dada Kyuhyun. Memainkan jari di sana. "Kau itu benar-benar, ya, Cho."

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menangkap jari-jari lentik yang bergerak di dadanya itu.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya lalu mendekatkan diri. "Entahlah. Kau sangat _sexy_~" Sungmin meringis ketika mengucapkannya. Oke, mungkin dia sangat liar. Tapi ini pertama kali. Di depan orang yang ia sukai dan baru ia temui kemarin. Oke. Bagus. Ckck.

"Apa? _Sexy_? Kau pikir kau itu, apa, hm, noona?" Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu membawa tangan Sungmin ke lehernya. Menarik pinggang namja itu mendekat. "Kau bahkan sangat _sexy_," Kyuhyun tertawa ketika mengucapkannya.

"Huh?"

"Hah~ kau bisa membuatku menjadi pecundang seperti di SMA lagi, tahu."

"Memang itu tujuanku. Melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang asli. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, sok polos :p" balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dulu aku nakal hanya sebatas iseng. Tidak sampai hal yang 'mengkhawatirkan'. Kau harus tahu itu, Min."

"Hm~ _arraseo_~" Sungmin bergumam masih sambil bermanja di dada Kyuhyun. "Huh? Aku benar-benar aneh. Secepat ini menyukai seseorang dan secepat ini juga sudah ada di genggamannya. Ckck."

"Hahaha, bukankah itu bagus?"

"Huh? Benar juga. Apalagi dia adalah seorang _photographer_ handal yang diincar, ya~"

"Tentu saja. Hyunmin, _noona_. Haha."

"Ck, dasar Cho. Tapi—"

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu, cup." Kata Sungmin cepat dan mengecup bibir tebal di depannya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "_Nado_," dan membawa kekasihnya dalam ciuman yang panjang.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Noona_, bisakah kau ber_pose_ dengan menaruh tanganmu di belakang telinga? Lalu agak condongkan tubuhmu ke depan? Dengan ekspresi yang—ah ya! Seperti itu. _Keeping it for a minutes_…" Kyuhyun berucap lalu mulai mendekatkan matanya ke arah _view finder_ untuk melihat model itu dari kameranya. "Yap! Pertahankan sebentar. 1, 2, 3 –jepret- yap!"

Dan terus. Kyuhyun terus mengoceh kepada model itu. Sungmin berkedok Hyunmin di mejanya hanya memperhatikan. Kemudian berdecak kagum.

'Oke, oke. Pantas saja dia diinginkan. Hasil fotonya juga bagus dan…cara dia memanjakan objek foto juga baik. Huh? Pose yang dia ciptakan juga lumayan. Baiklah Sungmiiin…kau beruntung. Kekeke.' Batin Sungmin. Ia masih memperhatikan kekasihnya.

Sampai akhirnya, pengambil foto terakhir hari ini. "Yap. Terima kasih _noona_ sudah meluangkan waktunya."

"Oke, Kyuhyun. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

"Baik," Kyuhyun membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat lalu berjalan ke arah dapur kecil yang ada. Membuka kulkas untuk mengambil minuman yang dapat menyegarkan dahaganya.

'Sret'

Dan seketika dua buah tangan menyelinap masuk ke kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Kyu~ kau tidak mau mengajakku jalan-jalan, _eoh_?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan botol itu lagi di dalam kulkas, lalu memutar tubuhnya. "Memang _noona_ mau ke mana, hm?"

"Yak! Sudah ku bilang kalau—"

"_Arra-arra, hyung_. Kau mau ke mana, hm?"

"Makan es krim!"

"Eh?"

"_Wae_?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak mau?"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggeleng. "_Ani. Kajja_, Ming."

"Ming?"

"_Eoh_? Ah! _Ne_! Ming. Panggilanku untukmu. Ayo~" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dari ruangan itu. Kemudian pergi mencari es krim.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan di pinggiran distrik kota Seoul. Semua mata tertuju ke arah mereka. Heyo~ siapa yang tidak mengenal _photographer_ muda Cho Kyuhyun dan photographer cantik dan _sexy_ Lee Hyunmin?

Bahkan mereka tidak melewatkan sedikitpun hasil potret keduanya. Yah, bisa dibilang pasangan baru ini begitu terkenal.

Namun walau begitu, keduanya justru sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Bercengkrama sambil tertawa bersama. Sesekali Kyuhyun merapikan poni kekasihnya itu. "Mau beli es krim di mana, hm?" tanyanya.

Sungmin berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menarik Kyuhyun ke arah salah satu café di sana. "_Kajja_~ kita makan di sana~"

"_Ne, baby_."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei~ pelan-pelan makannya, Ming," ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin di depannya makan dengan lahap. Sampai terdapat sisa es krim di pinggiran bibirnya. "Hm~ bibir _sexy_mu jadi ternoda, kan?"

Kyuhyun berucap sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Matanya terpaku pada bibir itu. Ia menjilat sisa es krim kemudian melanjutkannya ke dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Mmmh~" Sungmin mendesah saat tangan Kyuhyun merambat ke pahanya. Ia tidak perlu takut orang-orang akan menganggapnya aneh karena sekarang ia tengah menjadi sosok Hyunmin.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan jajahannya sampai ke bagian bawah sosok itu. Dan tentu saja, Sungmin mendesah dibuatnya.

"Mmmh~ Kyunnieh~" Sungmin melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun lalu menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Kau tidak ingin aku membalasmu di sini 'kan? Huh? Sayang sekali kalau di sini soalnya~"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Hm, _naughty_ Min, _eoh_?"

"Hm~ kau tahu itu, _baby_~" Sungmin membalasnya seraya memberikan gigitan di dagu namja itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun sendiri masih bermain-main di sekitar paha dan selangkangannya. Satu tangannya lagi menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi pandangan kekasihnya _sexy_nya.

"Kau manis. Dan cantik."

"Aku tahu itu, _chagiya_~"

"_Sexy_ Min~"

"Ugh~ _hot_ Kyunnie~" lagi-lagi Sungmin meringis mengatakannya. Entah mengapa ketika mengatakannya. Ia jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Hm, satu pertanyaanku _baby_~ mengapa kau _cosplay_ jadi _yeoja_ seperti ini, hm? Aku yakin sosok _namja_ mu juga sangat…"

"Cantik dan tampan? Itu sudah pasti, Kyu~"

"Huh? Mana ada cantik dan tampan? Ckck ada-ada saja. Jadi?" Kyuhyun menagih jawaban. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kemudian membukanya pelan.

"Entahlah. Ketika adik sepupuku yang akan menikah memintaku mencoba bajunya yang bagiku sangat cantik itu, membuatku terus memikirkan dirinya dengan pakaian _yeoja_. Huh! Aneh bukan? Walau sejujurnya ketika sampai di rumah aku melepas semuanya, aku ingin ketika orang lain melihatku, mereka melihatku yang cantik. Tapi _overall_ cuma iseng kok, Kyu~ kau tidak suka yah?" jawab serta tanya Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil tangan Sungmin, membawanya ke bibirnya. Menciuminya. "Aku suka. Kau pasti cantik apapun keadaanmu. Entah Sungmin ataupun Hyunmin. Aku percaya itu."

"Hehehe."

"Orang tuamu? Bagaimana, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Mereka tidak masalah. Mereka kan memberikan kebebasan untukku."

"Termasuk calon suami, hm?"

"_Ne_! _Baby_Kyu~ mereka tidak membatasinya~" Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Sambil sesekali menahan desahan akibat aksi tangan Kyuhyun di bawah sana.

"Hm~ manis~" Kyuhyun berucap sambil menjilati sesekali mengemut telinga Sungmin. Sungmin menggeliat dibuatnya. Sampai akhirnya tubuhnya pindah ke atas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Huh? _Pervert_ Kyunnie~" lirih Sungmin masih sambil menahan desahannya.

"_PervyNaughty_Min! Haha~" balas Kyuhyun seraya tertawa. Sungmin hanya cemberut dan menikmati tangan Kyuhyun yang memanjakan beberapa bagian tersensitifnya.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Jangan sampai ada yang mengira mereka tengah make out di sini.

"Kyuhyun?"

"_Eoh_?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Sungmin. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok di depannya. "_Umma_?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sosok _yeoja_ berusia tiga puluh tahunan duduk di depan Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin. Keduanya menunduk ditatap intens oleh _yeoja_ bernama Heechul itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berkali-kali karena sang umma justru melihat tengah berada dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan bahwa setelah ini ia akan benar-benar menikah. Ck, benar sekali.

"Bukankah dia Lee Hyunmin _photographer sexy_ itu, Kyu?" tanya sang _umma_ –Heechul.

Kyuhyun yang tengah memikirkan segala kemungkinan pun menjawab tergugup. "A-ah, _n-ne_, _umma_. Dia Hyunmin _noona_, _photographer_ itu."

"Hm~" Heechul mengusap dagunya sambil menopangkan tangannya. "Hebat juga kau bisa mendapatkan dia, Kyu," lanjut ummanya.

"Aaa…_umma_ yang tadi itu…"

"Sesuai perjanjian, kan, Kyu?"

"Aish! _Umma_ sebentar aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" ucap Kyuhyun lagi berusaha.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diucapkan, _baby_Kyu~"

"Tapi ini penting _umma_~"

"_Aniya_~"

"_Umma_…"

"_Ne_, sebenarnya aku seorang _namja_, _ahjuma_. Jadi? Apakah kau akan tetap menikahkan kami?" ujar Sungmin aka Hyunmin tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa tadi?" ulang Heechul.

Hyunmin menelan ludah. "A-aku _namja_, _ahjuma_."

"Oh gitu. Terus kenapa? Tidak masalah, kok."

"Eh?" kaget keduanya. Hyunmin dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. "Jadi…?"

"_Ne_! Kalian akan menikah, hehe."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah hari itu, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin yang masih jadi Hyunmin masih menjalani pekerjaan mereka. Pemotretan majalah bulanan ini akan selesai dua hari lagi.

Walau terkadang Sungmin mengeluh dan bilang, 'Oh _god_! Aku harus bagaimana?' dengan ambigu, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa itu pasti mengenai pernikahan mereka.

Selesai pemotretan, Kyuhyun mendekati kekasihnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Menghirup wangi vanilla yang keluar dari tubuhnya. "_Waeyo, baby_? Kau ragu, _eoh_?"

Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin yang telah memeriksa kameranya pun berbalik melihat kekasihnya. Meletakkan kamera itu lalu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. "_Aniya_~ bukan soal pernikahan itu. Hihi~ tapi soal…apakah aku harus membuka kedokku?"

Kyuhyun memicingkan mata. "Menurutmu? Bagaimana? Aku sih terserah kau saja. Mau jadi Hyunmin atau Sungmin sama saja bagiku."

"Tapi Kyu…"

"Setelah menikah…kau juga boleh menentukan pilihan. Tetap menjadi _photographer_ atau ibu rumah tangga yang menunggu suaminya pulang kerja? Terserah kau _baby_~"

"Huh? Kau tidak memberikan solusi!" ambek Sungmin.

"Huh? _Naughty_ Min ngambek, _eoh_?" bisik Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang merambat ke arah selangkangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeliat, ia membalikkan badan lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. "Huh! _Pervert_ Kyunnie!" katanya dengan suara yang terdengar lucu.

Kyuhyun memindahkan tangannya lalu meremas pelan bokong Sungmin. "Sudahlah jangan ngambek. Kalau kau mau jadi Sungmin, aku akan membantumu mengatakannya."

"Tidak. Biarkan saja mereka melihatku begini."

"Ckckck dasa labil, kau, _baby_."

"Biarin!" balas Sungmin berteriak kecil. Lalu memanjakan tubuhnya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya di dada namja itu. Sesekali menggigit-gigit _nipple_ Kyuhyun yang terhalang kemeja.

"Ming?"

"_Make out_, Kyu~"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh~ eumh~ oh~ Kyunnie~" desah Sungmin ketika tangan Kyuhyun menggerakkan _little_ Min di bawah sana.

Kini dengan posisi yang biasa mereka lakukan, Sungmin duduk di pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan keadaan baju yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Maksudnya, tali bagian bahu Sungmin sudah turun dengan baju kemeja Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka.

Kyuhyun juga walau hanya menyingkap rok Sungmin kemudian menurunkan _underwear_nya, itu sudah cukup membuat hawa di sekitar mereka menjadi panas.

Kyuhyun selain sibuk memanjakan _little_ Min, ia juga tengah menggunakan bibirnya menyusuri bagian-bagian lain di tubuh kekasihnya. Seraya memberikan kissmark di tubuh sexy itu.

Ia menciumi leher Sungmin lalu menghisapnya. Terus ke bahu dan menggigitnya pelan. Sampai pada dada Sungmin kemudian melahap _nipple_ pink kekasihnya.

"Oh~ oh~ Kyuhyunnie~ eumh…" desah Sungmin melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang sehingga ia mendongak sekarang. Sungmin tidak bisa menahan sensasi yang bibir dan tangan Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya. Karena itu ia mau tak mau hanya bisa mendesah sebisa bibirnya.

"Oh! Ah! K-kyunnieh! Ooh~ a-aku…kelu—oohh~" desah Sungmin ketika klimaks. Ia terengah dengan Kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Lelah, _eoh_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kemudian bersandar di dada kekasihnya.

Yah, seharusnya mereka sadar jika di depan pintu ada orang kantor mereka yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi mengingat suara Sungmin sampai terdengar keluar, maka diurungkanlah niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Ckckck, kasihan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana di gereja itu begitu ramai. Banyak _photographer_ handal yang datang untuk mengabadikan pernikahan antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Hyunmin (Sungmin). Siapa yang ingin melewatkan pernikahan dua _photographer_ ternama ini? Tentu saja tidak ada.

Walau Sungmin dengan gaun, dan tetap menjadi Hyunmin, Kyuhyun tidak mempersalahkannya karena ketika mereka berdua, hanya ada dirinya dan Sungminlah dan tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu mereka.

"Baiklah, pemberkatan akan segera dimulai. Apa ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"

Pastor menunggu beberapa menit, dan tidak ada yang mengajukan tangan. "Baiklah. Tidak ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini. Maka, pemberkatan akan segera dimulai."

Sesaat suasana hening, menunggu kalimat selanjutkan. "Kau, Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah menerima Lee Hyunmin yang bernama asli Lee Sungmin sebagai istirmu? Dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya. Saya bersedia," ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Lalu pastor beralih ke arah Sungmin. "Lalu kau, Lee Hyunmin yang bernama asli Lee Sungmin, bersediakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu? Dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kaliah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri, silahkan pasangkan cincin pada pasangannya." Ucap pastor.

Kyuhyun mengambil cincin yang tersedia lalu mengambil tangan Sungmin, memakaikannya. Mengecup tangan itu penuh cinta. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama, yang dilakukan suaminya.

"_And then, you may kiss your bride_," ujar pastor.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menangkup pipi istirnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. "_Saranghae_," ucapnya sebelum mengunci semua kata-kata yang akan Sungmin katakana.

Mereka berciuman dengan saling berusaha memasukkan semua perasaan yang mereka miliki. Bunyi jepretan kamera tak kalah terdengar dengan suara decakkan ciuman mereka. Seolah mengabadikan _moment_ yang takkan terlupakan seumur hidup.

* * *

'_**Lee Hyunmin adalah Lee Sungmin**_

_**Dikutip langsung dari pernikahan dua photographer ternama ini, sang pastor yang mengatakan bahwa Lee Hyunmin bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin ini pun membuat tanda tanya besar dari masyarakat umum. Sampai akhirnya, salah seorang teman kantor mereka, Jaejoong, yang sebelumnya diberitahukan oleh keduanya –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- pun mengatakan bahwa hal itu adalah benar.**_

_**Dan hal yang menggeparkan lagi adalah, Lee Hyunmin aka Lee Sungmin adalah seorang namja. Namun tidak ada decakkan kecewa dari para penikmat hasil jepretan photographer cantik ini. Seorang fansnya malah mengatakan 'Bahwa dalam keadaan apapun Hyunmin ataupun Sungmin, yang seharusnya dibanggakan adalah hasilnya, bukan siapa yang mengambilnya. Dia tetap photographer hebat.'**_

* * *

"Hihihi~" Sungmin terkikik mendengar pemberitaan tentang dirinya -_- ia tengah menggerakkan kakinya dengan posisi tengkurap. Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati sang istri yang begitu santai. Padahal sedang dibicarakan, walau tidak buruk sih.

'Bruk'

Kyuhyun menindih tubuh tengkurap Sungmin, lalu menciumi bahu namja itu. "Sudah mandi?" tanyanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menikmati sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun kemudian mengangguk.

"Hm~ _ne_, Kyunnie~" ucap Sungmin ambigu. Namun Kyuhyun yang seolah mengerti hanya menyeringai lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

"_Naughty Min_, hm?" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin menunduk malu lalu mulai membuka simpul bathrobe Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai kemudian membuka baju tidur yang Sungmin pakai.

Dan setelahnya, malam yang panjang pun mereka lewati.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Eum, _noona_~ coba kau agak menungging sedikiit saja? Dengan ekspresi yang—yap! Seperti itu! 1, 2, 3 –jepret- yap! Selesai! Terima kasih, _noona_!" ujar Sungmin. Model itu hanya mengedip sekilas lalu meninggalkan Sungmin di ruangannya bersama sang suami –Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas. "_Saranghae_, Kyu~"

"_Nado saranghae_, Minnie~" dan hari itu mereka akhiri dengan ciuman yang panjang.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_**Maaf untuk ketidakgajean **_**ff**_** ini. Namun jika membacanya, maukah memberikan komentar?**

**Terimakasih :D**

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
